Kim Possible: Shadows
by KPsLover
Summary: It started out as a simple mission for Kim and Ron. But it soon became a fight for the survival of the nation... and their lives. Kim PossibleSplinter Cell crossover. Might go to M later on


Kim Possible: Shadows

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Kim Possible or Splinter Cell, I am not the Walt Disney Corporation, nor am I Tom Clancy

"Tell me again where we're going KP," Ron Stoppable was sitting next to his best friend, Kim Possible, on board the private jet belonging to one of the countless people the two had helped out over the years.

Kim rolled her eyes, sighed, and said, "We're on our way to some top secret military base. I don't know where it is, they wouldn't tell us, and Wade couldn't even find out anything about it." Ron was a great friend and everything, but sometimes he could be incredibly slow on the uptake.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable…" Ron's eyes lit up at hearing the pilot mention his name too, nobody ever acknowledged Ron, "…we'll be setting down in about five minutes." After a smooth landing five minutes later, the pilot emerged from the cockpit to say goodbye to the two heroes, "Mr. Gates wanted me to tell you good luck and thanks again for saving the Microsoft headquarters."

Kim gave a dismissive wave of her hand, "It was no big, once we found the bomb it was easy to defuse it."

Ron shuddered and said, "Yeah, easy until I had to cut a wire. _'Cut the blue wire'_ Wade said. They were **ALL** blue wires!"

Kim put a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder and started leading him out of the plane. "Goodbye Captain Park, thanks for the lift." When the duo reached the tarmac, a man in a crisp suit holding a sign that read "Possible & Stoppable" immediately greeted them. A smile spread across Ron's face at being recognized twice in one day.

The man looked at the two of them and said in a clipped tone, "Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable?"

"Yes," the two of them said uncertainly.

"I have been assigned to escort the two of you to HQ. Now before we depart I need to blindfold you. For security reasons." The two teenagers seemed apprehensive, but nodded anyway. After they were blindfolded, the two were carefully led into a car. After thirty-minute car ride, their escort carefully extracted them from the car and led them into an air-conditioned building, then their blindfolds were finally removed.

The pair examined their new surroundings. They were in a lobby of some sort. The floor was made of dark gray marble, with a picture of a bald eagle holding a large key in its talons in the center of room. All the walls were made of a nondescript white stone. "Where do you think we are KP?" Ron asked with uninhibited awe in his voice.

"Ron, I have absolutely no freaking idea," Kim responded with equal awe in her voice. "Do you recognize that symbol on the floor? I've never seen it before."

"No, I've never seen it before either. I like it though. It looks really cool." Kim rolled her eyes; leave it to Ron to think of something like that when the fate of the world was probably hanging in the balance.

A deep voice called out to them, "Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," it was a tall man of African-American descent. He, like the escort who brought them to this strange place, was wearing a crisp suit. He was balding, but the hair that he had was grayed. He didn't look that old though, late thirties, maybe his early forties. "My name is Colonel Irving Lambert. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you."

Kim spoke up now, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Colonel. Are you the one who contacted us?" She was extremely curious, and had a million questions to ask, but something told her now was not the time to ask any of them.

"Yes I contacted you. I assume you have many questions to ask, but please let's step into my office." Kim and Ron followed him past several metal detectors and X-ray machines, down a hall and to a door with a keypad next to it. Lambert covered the keypad with his body and quickly punched in five numbers. The door silently slid open. Lambert ushered the teens into the room, then stepped inside himself. "Ah good, Sam, you're here." Kim looked around the room and saw a man leaning against the wall on her left. He, unlike everyone else today, was not wearing a suit, but a strange tight fitting suit with countless pockets all over it. "Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, this is Sam Fisher. He will be working with you if you decide to accept our operation."

Kim and Ron both nodded at him and said, "Hello." He looked at them for a few seconds, his eyes cold and calculating. Then he walked over to them and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a low, gravelly voice. Kim and Ron both shook his hand.

Now Lambert spoke up, "Well I think it is time I told you all why you are here…"

This is a page break. This is a page break. This is a page break.

There we go. I hope you liked the first chapter of Kim Possible: Shadows. More to come…eventually.


End file.
